little demon
by Mahjike
Summary: sasuke comes back after 6 years. and hinata is appointed his nanny. add a little demon, whose judgement is blinded by hanabi's hobby of massing with other peoples lives, and romantic novals. sasuhina hinagaara and maybe naruhina DEAD
1. 6 years later

Hey y'all this is my first fanfic EVER so please don't kill me if it sucks. This idea came up one day when I was reading "Yotsuba&!" by the same dude that made "azu manga diaoh", and listening to reggeton. And the thought of a little child around the age of 4 making hinata's and sauske's life a……something funny just triggered in my mind sending me into fangirl mode. So here it is .please don't kill me if it sucks. And I dedicate this fanfic to Virginia, it your fault I'm a frike'n Narutard. And to some other chick that got me into the hinata pairings.

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto or anything in it…I do own Akiri, suiren, and yai and some other people I will show eventually when I feel like it, so deal

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_15 year old Hinata was kneed down, near a mystical clear blue pond. She seemed to be protecting a 18 month old girl. she had, long sliver hair and golden eyes, but what made the girl stand out, was the black cat ears and tail she had. Around her wrist was as simple form that circled it. She hugged Hinata for security. Tears form in her eyes each time Hinata coughed out blood and the girl just grabbed her even more. She trembled in terror as she spoke._

"_Mama….pain…leave" the girl said to Hinata as she cried. And Hinata just smiled at her and said_

"_Mama isn't going to leave her child behind. I protecting you cause I want to remember that." Hinata said with a smile. With that kunai headed towards her, the stench of blood and their screams then filled the air._

"Oh my god, did you hear…Sasuke's back….Tsunade's looking for some one to watch him for a while…I hope it's me…Tee hee." filled the streets of Konoha.

It had been 6 years since Sasuke had left to join orochimaru, 6 years since he had walked theses streets, and after 6 years he had finally defeated orochimaru and regain that freedom. Now all that was felt was to kill his brother. But Tsunade wasn't going to leave right after he return, nope she was being a bitch and going to assigned him a nanny to watch over him, but the question was who. He was right now sitting in a chair waiting for Tsunade to let him go. But she just sat in her office think about how should watch him. When some one barged in.

"Tsunade is it true has Sasuke really return." A pink haired girl yelled.

"Yes it's true, now if you excuse me I need to if find some one who will watch him." She said not even acknowledging Sakura's face

"I can do it" she yelled eagerly

Tsunade just looked up at her, with eyes that said 'your kidding' before she answered. "Sakura, I can not have one of his little fan girls watch him, he can posses a threat and a fan girl will never tell, so don't even try to convince me, now please return to the hospital."

"Fine, uhg, but its so boring with out hinata, why did to day have to be her day off." Sakura said as she walked out.

"hyuuga…she might be the only girl in this town, who really doesn't care about Uchiha , and she willing to take any mission as long as she can find some one to watch that lil' devil, that she return with two year ago. This might just be what Uchiha need…plus she owns me." Tsunade thought, as she sent someone to call hinata.

At the same time some where in the training grounds of konoha the sound of clashing kunai filled the air. In the middle of the commotion was a huge cloud of dirt that as it started to clear way one could see hinata. She was panting for breath as sweat ticked her body. Soon the sound of clapping filled the air. Hinata got out of her stance and headed towards a tree.

"You can come out, now." She said, and soon a 4 year old girl jumped out, she had the same haircut hinata had when she was younger but with silver hair. She wore baggy pants and a jacket; all in all, a little tomboy. on her shoulder slept a black cat with two bells tied around its tail.

"Well since you're here, how about we go for lunch." Hinata said to the girl and she just smiled and nodded.

They soon found them selves in the bustling streets of konoha, when a huge a familiar voice called out to them.

"Hinata-Chan, akiri-chan…suiren calm down akamaru " hinata turned to see kiba.

"Oh hello kiba-kun, akamaru, how are you today, say hi akiri-chan." She said to the girl that hid behind her legs.

"Ello, kiba-san, aka-chan, how are you today."

"We're find akiri-chan so are you excited about going to the academy." He said to the four year old

"She isn't old enough, and don't go into the whole she's strong beyond her years. I already tried."

"Its okay, she'll just enter when she's 7 years old like the rest of them, think positive she can at least make friends her age that way."

"yah your right, though if she went to school, it would help me out a lot, with missions and stuff since she's been kicked out of very freaken day care." Hinata said as she sighed

"Yah, I've been wondering how she did that, she's such an angel." Kiba said as he picked her up and she just smiled.

"I so have I. some told me that she's just a pure demon, others say that she scared the children, I don't know akiri isn't the person to do that." Hinata said as kiba spin Akiri around. Akiri then sneezed, but her sneeze was so powerful that it sent kiba flying. Akiri do a weird flip while in the air and landed on her feet.

"Kiba-san, are you alright," akiri said softly as she ran to where kiba had landed hinata followed her.

"Well if she ever sneezed like that, I could see why they might kick her out. So where wore you guys heading to.

"Mama said it was lunch time." Akiri said. At first when hinata had return to konoha many people wore disturbed by the fact that this girl you head no blood ties with hinata would call her mama. But those closest to hinata had gotten used to it. It was weird but kiba soon realized that having this young girl who called hinata mama, had made her stronger, more confident to the point she didn't stutter anymore, and she stood tall even after her family had disowned her. That was why kiba adored this child.

"How about I take you out off ramen and ice-cream after words."

"Is that okay with you mama?"

"Yah, now run along in with akamaru."

"Kay but before I leave, I want suiren to stay with you mama, she can protect when I'm not near."

"Kay now run along….that child, how I love that child." Hinata said as suiren climb to her shoulder.

"It's hard to think that child as innocent as she looks, can be a cold hearted killer." Kiba said

"Kiba-kun that's where you wrong. Even though akiri might be as good as any jounin, ever time she ever killed someone, she would cry all that day and night, and even now she prays for there soul. She was always taught when danger comes run, if you can't run fight, if they won't stop, then kill…we had it tough, she's…no we're glad to be living here in peace. Its nice kiba-kun" hinata said, pain was in her eye. No one truly knows what happened those 4 years she disappears. But when she returned she was a master in genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu.

"Hyuuga, the hokage request your presences immediately." Someone said into her ear, then disappeared.

"Kiba-kun can you watch akiri for me please"

"Yah, but I swear half the time I feel like she's watching me."

"Thank you kiba" hinata said as she ran off.

"You called me tsunade?" hinata asked as she entered tsunade offices.

"I have a special mission for you, and it won't interfere with you medic-nin training, or you having to take care of that demon, but it will be a long mission." Tsunade said.

"…what is it?"

"You'll have to watch over Uchiha Sasuke, until you think he's really not lying. About his allies to konoha." Hinata looked at tsunade with 'your kidding right?' look, tsunade just smiled.

"Remember my child you in no position to refuse this. After all you own me, and you know it." Hinata sighed silently.

"Your kidding right, this is you getting back at me for when I had akiri tell you, I was dieing and that she was going to kill us all,."

"Just to get out cleaning my office. No that's still on my list, but right now I'm not kidding you are probably the only one thanks to your circumstances , that's not a fan girl. Who can actually watch over him, plus you can bring that demon with you." Tsunade said. She had to immediate that deep down she enjoyed hinata's shocked face.

"Is there another reason why I'm doing this?"

"All I'm asking you too do is to move in with him and be his nanny is that to much to ask for"

"Yes I already have to clean after akiri and neji, I don't need someone else"

"Who know that little starker girl, would actually refuse a mission" someone said behind her. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. As she kneed on the ground, looking up too sasuke just smirking at her. She didn't know why but she started blushing madly.

"You….jerk" she managed to say not looking at

"you will move in with him, to make easier…and yes he already knows that you'll move in. …that is all….and don't forget I own you" she did the I'm watching you thing,

Hinata left her office cursing at the jerk you had set her up for this. Still unaware of the eyes that followed her. But too many guys had started to watch her since she return. Manly because of the curves she had grown, which lay hidden under a huge jacket she wore. Her hair had also grown but she kept it in a bun allowing her to move around, she had though about getting it cut, but neji wouldn't let her. And you never bite the hand that feeds you. But right now she wanted to get away from them all and plan her revenge.

"She'll be easily to handle" a figure from the shadows smirked as they watched her disappear into the streets.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this is the end of the fist chapter…yah it sucked I'll post the second one as soon as I'm done like…tomorrow since I already finished it. Cruse you Virginia , you made me into a Narutard….please review, if in any way you loved them (hina&sasu) or any other person/pairing including hianta cause they will be here….eventually, or…ME…and I hope that godwillblessyouwithmanychildren( - my saying. I say it to everyone….don't ask)….. Anyway thank you for reading. Arigatou gozimasu. …. (I'm not southern, just to let you know…I'm from teh west coasts, peeps.) bye.waves while taking a huge bite out of dounut


	2. mama,,,mama?

Mage-Ello poppit, so here's the second chapter, hanabi wil show up in the next one and then it all happeneds. Hehehe

mahjike-crazy bitch

Mage-…. ...So here it is

Disclamer:I don't own naruto and if I did hinata would get every thing she'd want and saskura would have pimples …enjoy bowes down

* * *

"Mama, do we have to move" akiri asked as she packed some stuff into some boxes. 

"Yah, do you really have to move, and after I had gotten used to Akiri-chan." Neji said as he took out a set off boxes. After the whole family disowned her, she had moved in with Neji. He had really taken a liking to akiri especial after she helped him out in losing Lee once and dropping a bunch of fish guts on naruto (and no one could do anything to stop her hehehe).

"You two stop complaining, Tsunade really needs me to do this."

"Who would have guessed you're the only chick who isn't a Sasuke fan girl" neji said smirking that it was his cousin

"oji-san, who's sas…sas…sasgay?" akiri said as she took out a box. Neji broke down in laughter. Hinata was snicker in the back ground as well.

"You so clueless at times Akiri-chan, just like your mama."

"Hey that's mean." hinata yelled defensive.

"BUT, and yes I said BUT, that's why you're my favorite niece, even if in reality you aren't my niece."

"Akiri-chan, can you please grab those boxes, we should start taking some stuff over. And say good bye to neji-niisan who knows when you'll see him again, and it's easier just to call him uchiha"

"Hai. Bye oji-san." Akiri said as she followed hinata out.

They soon arrived in frount of uchihas apartment. Hinata started knocking and no one answerd.

"Mama where is he ?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Somewhere. Painful happened here if he dosen't show up soon."hinata growled still knocking

"this is boring… I'll be back soon mama." Akiri said as she disappeared.

"Don't run off… to far…come on suiren lets go in." hinata said to the cat that sat on top the boxes. Putting her boxes down she took out her master card.

"my lifesaver" she said kissing the card . then sticked into the crack on the door. Soon a click nosied was heard.

" wow what a crappy lock. Hello? Uchiha-san are you here?" hinata yelled as she entered the house. She dropped the boxes on the ground and looked around the place had dust and spider webs every where. She sighed as she took a mental note

// _task one clean this place, why me_//

She then heard some one approach her. She turned to see Sasuke just stared at her coldly. She took no note of it

"Yeah I'm not happy about it either, will just have to deal with it." Hinata said as she brought in the boxes that akiri left out. Sasuke did nothing to help her he just stared at her.

"You could help me you know?" she said as she dropped the boxes.

"Your weak, why did they send me, a weakling to watch me" hinata heard him say.

"At least I'm not weak enough to fall into temptation." Hinata whispered as she headed towards the door. But someone then pushed her towards the wall. She looked up to see Sasuke, he seemed semi-pissed.

"lets get on thing straight, Tsunade sold me to orochimaru for a cheap bottle of sake.. and Don't ever call me weak. You got that." He growled.

"Let…Go" hinata hissed slowly. Her eyes held no point of fear. Sasuke just smirked.

"Make me" he said the smirk only got bigger and that irritated her so much but she never let it show. Instead she some how flipped him to the ground and holding him with his index finger.

"Akiri-chan, stay here and can you watch over him, I need to go back it seems we forgot some stuff. Sasuke then heard the cat meow

//your kidding me, she isn't leaving a cat to watch me, is she// the thought as he looked at his fingure

"I'll come back as soon as I can." Hinata said as she left.

"She's serious leaving a cat to watch me" sasuke said to himself as he stood up.

"Hi there." Someone said behind him. He jumped as he turned to face akiri; she was hanging up side down. Just smiling at him. "Hey where's mama" she said as she looked around. The cat then meowed at her. "Oh okay…this place needs cleaning" she said as she jumped down. Sasuke senses then kicked in.

"Hey kid go home to your mother and father." Sasuke said coldly but akiri paid no attention as she walked towards suiren and sat down.

"can't my mother left this world a long time ago leaving me with mama, I have no father at least that's what mother tells me…oh and mama said to stay here and watch over you." Akiri said as she looked thur the boxes. And took out a book.

"501 deadly poisons and there cures….isn't that to challenging for you." Sasuke said with a smirk

"nope.., plus half of the poisons in here have already entered my body, so I want to know what they did to cure them… and don't think about running away, suiren will just find you and I'll end up bring you back before mama even gets home" she said as she read her book. Sasuke couldn't handle this, first hinata calls him weak and some how knocked him over and then this 3 year old tells him that he can catch him.

"What makes you say that" the growled and akiri looks from her book dully

"Suiren told me you hold no real threat to mama, so you hold no threat to me…." she said as she continued to read and with in a minute there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." akiri said as she got up Sasuke really didn't care for that child but what surprised him the most was.

"EEK!!!!! IT'S HER!!!!!!" akiri then walked back in with a box of chocolate, in her hands.

"What was that all about?" He asked her.

"They saw me and ran, and they dropped this box of chocolate…FOR: Uchiha...FROM: your future wife?" she read out loud. "Hey mister, who's Uchiha and is he, engaged?"

"It's me, and no I'm not engaged, those wore just some stupid fan girls." He said

"Oh so your Uchiha-san… Sakura-san said you wore "good", but I then again she a whore …can I have the chocolates?"

"uh" he said as he took out a book

//how old is she//

"Thank you" and she ate them happily

"Hey I'm back, hey Akiri-chan what are you eating"

"Hey mama, one of uchiha-san's fan girls dropped them as they left. So he said I can eat them." Akiri said.

// wait did she just say mama// sasuke though as he turn to see hinata. She had a small bag with her. She ruffled the young girl's hair as she headed toward the rest of the boxes.

"So, kid when are you leaving"

"She isn't leaving until I leave" hinata said as she picked up some of the boxes. "Now where are we staying?"Sasuke then leaded them into the guest room. Akiri had left to bring the rest of the stuff. just leaving the two of them there...alone, while sasuke sat on the bed.

"I never though, that you wouldn't be pure." sasuke said in a mocking tone with another smirk

"Well you're wrong, akiri isn't really my child; she's the daughter of a really closed friend who passed away giving birth to her. As a promised to her I'm raising akiri as my own"

"Hey mama, I'm going with suiren shopping for lunch kay?"

"Yah, just don't hurt anyone…or let any one hurt you" hinata said as akiri left. Leaving them there sasuke just return to reading his book. Hinata changed into a white tank, pair of jean short, and a bandana and started cleaning. Sasuke never paid any attention to her until she entered the kitchen. Soon a steady beat of drums filled the air. Sasuke never really cared for music, but all he know it wasn't traditional music.

// can't she be quieter//. He thought as he walked into the kitchen. He was surprised by what he saw.

"boo" he then jumped to see akiri smiling at him. He was surprised by the fact that he never senses her.

"Hey sweetie, what did you bring?"

"Some meat, vegetables, pasta, and cooking wine. Oh and some Naruto-san wanted me to give you this" akiri said as she took out a letter. Hinata opened it and her cheeks turn red.

"I have to call. Ino, Tenten and Sakura" hinata said as she ran out

"I'll start cooking" sasuke just sat there wondering how a 4 year old was going to cook. He smirked at the fact he might see her defenseless. She started_preparing_ the food and hinata soon came backed and cooked it.

"uchiha-san, why do you have a sour puss face." Akiri asked him. And then he heard something heavy and breaking able drop in the kitchen.

"AKIRI-CHAN, ahgggggggg….don't be rude." Hinata said. Sasuke found it funny how she could be like the dotty mother with this child, who really didn't know when to keep quite. But she wouldn't stop staring at him, like she was studying him.

"Will you look some where less or leave" sasuke growled. Akiri just smile and nodded, she whispered something into suiren's ear, and took off. Soon an hour had passed and hinata came in.

"…uchiha-san, where's akiri" she said as she looked around and found no trace of her. Sasuke then notice the note on the floor.

// _mama…I have some thing to do, be back as soon as I can bye_…what a odd little girl// Sasuke thought as he handed hinata the slip. And she freaked out even more.

"Oh when she gets back I swear...I'm….ahgggg" she ended up sitting down and suiren calm her down a bit.

"Yah I know, that's just how she is…I'm still giving her a talk though"

"Are you talking to the cat?"

Hinata started blushing as she remembered sasuke was there "umm….maybe" some one then knocked on the

//door saved by the bell//

She ran out to open it to see Naruto holding a very angry akiri that wouldn't look at them. Hinata notice the dirt on her face and cuts around her face and arms. She kept mumbling something that neither of them could hear.

"hey hinata…I found akiri-chan in the training grounds, she was…lets just say she got into a fight with some people I wouldn't except for her to be fighting, so I dragged her out and neji told me you wore here so. here's your lil' demon…I'll see you later kay"

"Kay…what wore you doing at the training grounds? You could have hurt someone" she said as to akiri as she closed the door.

//yah right// sasuke thought as he turn his page.

"Nothing….I'm sleepy, night mama" she kissed hinata on the cheek and ran out. And yelled "night uchiha-san."

At first hinata started shacking, then she broked down in laughteruntill she was rolling on the floor crying of luaghter.

"That child, damn she never learns"

He heard her say. Soon she was just laying on the floor panting for breath; she had her eyes closed; a couple strands of hair had fallen covering her pearly white skin. He notice how her body slowly moved with each deep breath she took. She was at peace nothing could have ruin the moment, and then she felt something brush her arm. She opened her eyes to see sasuke above her smirking. She quickly turned pink, he held in his smile of satisfaction. This was soon ruined by a cry that came form the upstairs. Hinata eye grow with fear, and sasuke could feel an incredible power growing up stairs. Hinata some how was freed for him and ran up stairs. Soon the cries stop and so did the power.

"What…what happened"

* * *

"Finally. she's calm." Hinata said to her self as she walked down the stairs. It was around midnight, sasuke had disappeared some where leaving her the entire kitchen to clean up. She sighed at her task a head of her and out of nowhere suiren showed up.

"Hey suiren…she connected us tonight…I have a mission for you" hinata said to suiren, she did a weird like nod thing. Hinata then did a hand sigh. "_Nemones aquenas_" She said. A bright light surround there eyes. Soon hinata's left eye had a blue pupil and suiren's right eye had a blue pupil. "Go find uchiha, and if you have to, bring him back." Suiren then took off, and hinata started cleaning. With her right eye she could see what suiren saw. Sasuke was currently in the training grounds. Pour was swearing down his body and she could his naked torso and chest. A deep blush formed around her cheeks, as she drop some plates.

//_okay lets a couple things straight hinata…1-this is a mission, so you have to hide your emotions chick. 2-as I recall you like naruto _

**Even if sasuke is fucken fine **

_Not the point_. 3-_hes an arrogant_…

**Asshole? We never really did get to know him**

…._shut up_…

**Sorry…**

_4- One of your best friends has a crush on him…_

**Even though your man would be all over her if she snapped her fingers…**

_You're not helping _

**Sorry, and what about akiri**

…_she could hurt him if she felt like it. I'm just going to go with the fact I like naruto_//

She thought to her self. She soon finished cleaning the kitchen. Sasuke was still in the training grounds and she wasn't tired yet. She looked at herself.

//might as well//. She walked out to the yard she took out her CD player. A song started booming thru her ear phones loudly. It was like the one from earlier. Her body soon started moving in the rhythm of the music, her hips hitting every beat that came. And soon her every moments would have even memorized the fierce warrior. Her left eye soon showed her some thing she wasn't expecting, she had been staring at sasuke as if he was in front of her. But now she saw 'him on a roof top hypnotized by something, and soon she saw herself, her movements, the sweat ticking her body. Slowly as her body hit the imaginary beats that filled the air. Her skin radiating with the moon light.'

She couldn't take this every second that passed she felt her cheeks get warmer. She turned off the music and stepped inside "_ayinate_" she mumbled under her breath and her vision went to normal. Suiren then came in rubbing herself on hinata's legs. "Thanks girl" hinata said as she picked her and walked up the stairs.

"Hey" some one said behind her. Causing her to squeak and fall. She looked up to see sasuke just smirk. She started blushing out of embarrassment, anger, and may be a bit of the heart, but the anger was greater. She silently got up. And forged a smile on her face.

"Good to see your home Uchiha-san…well goodnight," she then ran into her room. She just couldn't stop blushing. While on the other side of the door, there stood sasuke smirking to himself.

//this is going to be fun// he thought as he headed into his room.

* * *

so there you go i hope you enjoyed it ...i want give props to 

**rcr**

and...

LoveKibaAndShinoForever

who are the only people who have review so far. so heres a cookie hands out cookies


	3. romance novels!

mari- so here's the third chapater..please review please_  
_

* * *

_A scream. All I heard is the screams of a child….blood…why am I covere_d in blood….what happened here? What's going o., what did I do.

Sasuke woke up panting; this was the third time that week he had woken up to that dream. He looked at his clock 4 clock. Normally he would wake up at 5 and some how hinata always was up before him. He was the type of person who couldn't go back to sleep when he woke up. Instead he headed down stair to think of a way to make hinata's life miserable. As he entered the kitchen he saw akiri standing on a chair, working on the breakfast. She still hadn't sensed Sasuke and the little evil wheels in his head started turning. Since the first few day she had given him the biggest frights of his life plus found her Mr. Fuzzmus and hid it form him. He walked up behind her

"Hey what are you two doing up" Sasuke jumped, causing akiri to squeak lose her balance and fall. She had land on sasuke. And soon there was a bright flash. Sasuke looked up to see hinata holding a camera with a huge smile. Her body was covered in sweat and, since her top was small her tummy was exposed to sasuke's eyes. Even though she still had her jacket on, it was unzipped allowing his eyes to slowly massage her body. She quickly realized what he was doing, and turn a soft pink.

"I'm going to go change." With that she ran up stairs, leaving them there. Akiri just sat there staring at him

"You were… trying to get back at me?" she said still staring at him. He felt his heart pace faster, but he said nothing instead, he got up and akiri fell down. Hinata soon came down wearing something that covered her more.

"Akiri, you won't be training with neji or hanabi today, so please just stay home." hinata said as she walked down she was wearing her black Capri's, a white sweatshirt and her hair was in a looses ponytail.

"Where are you going?" Akiri asked while sasuke just went on reading his book not really caring if those two did anything.

"My father…he has called for me" a fog of silences surrounded them. That was broken by akiri.

"So….can I?"

"NO…you can't. Now shuddup and eat your breakfast….that I'm going to make soon…"hinata said throwing them out.

Sasuke just stared at akiri whose face held a little curve. She was planning and whatever it wasn't good for him or the apartment. They had been living together for about a week now and he had learn 4 things, 1- hinata even as shy and weird as she was , could kick ass. He had learn that when he "accidentally" some plates towards her and she caught them all. 2- Most of the people/ fangirls of him wore afraid of akiri, for what reason it was still unknown. 3-hinata's younger sister was poisoning akiri's mind with her romantic novels; how did he know this, as he was passing the hall the other day he saw hanabi reading the book out loud….lets just say it wasn't what you think a four year old should know. 4 - Hinata had a lot of fan boys. Why when akiri normally returned for shopping she'd have a hand full of letter to her.

"Okay you two breakfest on the table. I have to leave like right now. I'll be back as soon as I can…so don't wait for me kay? Smooch. Bye" she said blowing them a kisses.

"So she's leaving me to take care of a 3 year old"

"I'm four, and no I'm here taking care of you."

"eh?"

"here" she handed him a note . That read

'_Sasuke uchiha must be watched at all times by Hyuuga Hinata or her child Yaizuri Akirikashitanemesukare aka Akiri-chan'._

He looked at the note and tore it. He enjoyed the shocked face that akiri held as he ripped it. Got up and went to his room to search for some money. Coming back down, he saw akiri doing the dishes. She turned to him and rolled her eyes as she return to her work. He rolled his eyes in disgust how was a 'stupid 3 year old going to watch him no way in hell was he ever going to let that happened. He rather get drunk, banged and then **receive** his older brother with open arms. With out saying a word he opened the siding door. And left thur the outside. Akiri just stood there smirk to herself. She mumbled something and a black light surrounded the house. And after the blinding light, suiren ran out.

-------------------------------------------------

"sasuke…sasuke sasuke sasuke…lets go get ramen" Naruto said, walking long side him. Right after Sasuke had left the house he had head towards the training grounds. He had the feeling someone was watching him but he shocked it off. He was in a place that no one else knew about. After maybe an hour of training he head into town where he accidentally ran into naruto.

"Hey isn't hinata supposed to be watching you." Naruto finally said, and sasuke hit a pole. And the screams of a bunch of fan girls filled the air, long with Naruto's laughter.

"A man that's a first. So where is your nanny?"

"She left a 3 year old to watch over me." He mange to so what say without moving his teeth.

"Akiri…man she's been watching you for a long time now." Naruto said, Sasuke then heard the sound of bells. He turned around to see akiri next to a food stand, with suiren just staring at him. Her left eye was black and red and she wouldn't look away. Akiri then turn smirking her right eye was identical to suiren. She mumbled something before it seemed like she vanished into thin air.

"Yep she's got you good….ey sakura lets go get ramen."

"SAAAAAASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" she uppercut naruto. Throwing her self onto sasuke. Her arms wore cling to his neck not allowing him to breath. Nothing could get her off of him until some one accidentally bumped into him. Causing sakura to fall.

"ey shino wassup" naruto said as sasuke turn to see his liberator, though showing no emotion deep down.

"nothen have you see hinata, neji or hanabi. I need to tell them something consuring akiri." Shino said, and a thick silence waved around them. Until sakura broke it.

"That she-devil, hinata should just take her back to the shadows she found her at. That child left me traumatized." Sakura yelled while pulling her hair out.

For the corner of his eyes, sasuke could see all the people whispering 'she-devil, demon, and akiri' wore some of the words he could make out. Soon akiri came to view she was near a fruit stand. Her hand was reaching for an apple when someone smacked her hand. Everyone's attention turned towards the stand. Akiri was glaring at the man who slapped her hand. But instead of doing anything she grabbed her bag and mumbled something underneath her breath.

"oh shit lets get out of here" naruto said grabbing sasuke's arms. When the loud sound, of something crashing into a stand was heard. Form the corner of his eye he was able to see the apple stand completely anialated, and suiren just standing over it, him watching him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After ten bowls of Naruto stuffing his face and sakura just cling to him. Sasuke finally got up and left the building. Walking near the training grounds he saw akiri again sitting on a bench reading a book. A part of him wanted to jump out and scare the living shit out of her but the other was to cold to fall to her childish games. But that was all forgotten when something started rubbing his leg.

"suiren seems to like you uchiha-san" akiri said not even looking at him. He then notices the apple in her hand.

/wait…wait…wait, no fuck way was she the one who caused that stand to callapes and die.//sasuke thought. Looking at the red apple that didn't leave his eyes.

"Sit down already I don't bit. Most of the times" akiri said taking a bit that could have eaten her hand if she felt like it. Sasuke sighed and saw in front of him the crowd of fangirls ready to throw themselves at him as soon as he passed that barrier that he had fallen into. He realized that barrier wad akiri.

"yah they'll jump you the minute your more then, maybe block away from me your choose either way I'll fine. " akiri said and without thinking twice he sat beside her, taking the book out of her hands.

"ey that was my book, give it back." She said reaching for it but with there height difference sasuke had the upper hand, with an 'I'm superior smirk' and started realizing what she was reading

'_and in the heat of the moment their lips touched. The beast within them surge thur, as the filthy rags they called clothes start to peel of leaving their bare bodies press against ea... .''_

//what the fuck is hinata letting this child read she'll end up…oh god what kind of parent lets a child of four years old read a romances novel. // sasuke thought. In his inner mind he was right now blushing madly and screaming at in an imaginary person telling them why akiri shouldn't be reading. But none of this showed in his real face instead he took the book, and put it in his pocket.

//I won't give this to her, just like I won't give kakashi those porn magivens I found in his bedroom// he thought staring at a pissed akiri. When someone threw there arms around his neck. And akiri fell to the ground, and sasuke turn to see a girl of red hair clinging to her.

"so you're the hottie avenger that everyone's been talking about, your much cuter in person." She said rubbing her clevelege on the back of his head. Akiri just looked at her with eyes that could kill if they felt like it.

"so you're the little demon, the one they call she-devil…I don't see anything special about you." She said using her hand to hold up sasuke chin. If akiri had just given him 5 more seconds he would have thrown that whore to the ground, akiri some how got to her first and thur her on the ground.

the girl was laying on the ground in front of sasuke and akiri, akiri with her back to him. "why you-little" the girl started saying as she started shake in fear, akiri seemed to be radiating with chakra leaving her body at in incredible rate.

"I SESUS NETLAN SKETERE MAREFUNTO MEKA SHUPEN TA!!!!!!!!" a demonic voice left akiri's mouth. And the girl just got up and ran. She turned to sasuke. Any normal person would have freaked out with what they saw next. There she stood in fount of him. With eyes that had turn piercing green with black and red strips white scars ran across her cheeks, until she blinked a couple of time and her face turned normal.

"sorry if I got in your way uchiha-san it just, people like that piss me off….can I have my book back"

"No…now come on, I'm not letting you run around loose anymore," he said as he started to walk away and akiri followed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata arrived around 10:30 that night she had a couple of scratches on her face, a bandage was on her right wrist. When she walked in the fist thing she notice was that akiri had fallen asleep on sasuke. and the soft smile on his face as he looked down at her

//_awe how cute…._

**Extra points if you ask me, befriending akiri already…damn his good**.

_GAHHHHHHH….who are you_

**..Your inner concusions **

…_..I'm just going to go now_//

"hey" she said putting down her stuff and heading towards them. Sasuke looked up at her with emotionless eyes. Hinata then sat beside him, her eyes on akiri as well, they held love tenderness, and pain, sasuke notice this but he said nothing. Akiri soon opened her eyes and stared at them sleepily. Getting up she headed to her room leaving them both there.

"so did you two have a good day?" she asked taking a bit of the cookie that was in front of her.

"hH" his

//**fuck yah akiri is the best 4 year old ever. She's even cooler then when I was a kid….but there was that whole romantic novel thing…I'll keep that to myself**

…great now I'm insane// he thought soon the weight of something heavy fell on his shoulder, turning his head he saw that hinata had already fallen asleep on him.

//great…ME…sasuke uchiha, the AVENGER, is taking care of two defend less chicks who are supposed to watch me. this is just gahhh// he was then pinned to the couch with hinata on top of him. He looked up to see an unconscious hinata using his body as a human size pillow.

//hyuuga?...i thought…oh my god she's sleeping…not bad….what the fuck am I thinking god...i'll just start to move until she finally wakes up, blushes madly, sees my smug smirk and run to her room. Yah I'll go with that. // as he started to move hinata just ended up cling to his shirt.

"please….don't…..leave me…..yes daddy I want some bloods-cream" hinata mumbled under her breath.

///god they're all messed up.//

-click-

//gaahhhh// sasuke turned to see akiri with a camera. she then looked at hinata, and then back at sasuke.

"sorry I interrupted night." She said and a warm tingly feeling raised up in sasuke's cheeks.

//what...ahh screw it I'm to tired for this//. (and end scene…sorry)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks had passed; Sasuke would hang around the house with akiri. Hinata would leave to her inter job, akiri would clean the house after that sasuke would leave to train with or with out akiri. Later akiri would leave leaving hinata and sasuke for there for there alone time and nothing ever happened. Then akiri would return with hanabi, and sasuke would kick her out. But they're perfectly established rutinee was soon to be broken.

"So you want hinata to date some one, is that what I'm hearing" akiri said softly she was sitting down next to a tree in her hand was a strange card of deck, that had animals engraved in them. Hanabi was next to her.

"Yah, look she is the hottest 18 year old in town yet she's never kissed anyone, dated or anything. It's time she learns, the pleasures of being a women."

"When will I learn the pleasure of being a woman?"

"Umm….when your older…and married….Ino, Tenten have agreed to help out so what do you say."

"Since it's for mama I'm willing to help out…so what do you need me to do?"

"first, we have to take her out of her natural rutine, so disconnect her alarm clock, tomorrow, then come and meet with us at Ino's house around noon. Don't fail me, my loyal servant"

"kay"

So little akiri did as she was told, unaware of what she might do would affect everyone.

**---Teh next day around ten---**

"ahggg, this is not cool" hinata said to ino, who was listening to her attentively for all the details.

"so you woke up late, it happened, that not so bad"

"cause that was the least of my problem. So I start to running into the bathroom, where a half naked uchiha stood, then I fainted hitting my head on the sink."

"so you saw a guy half naked, and fainted, you've done that before"

"after I woke up it was after 7, I run to the training ground where there he was again. And he kept bugging me how horrible my form was and how weak I was, so I got fed up and threw a kunai at him. My second mistake, so we're in a death battle like thing, and he some how gets me. I look at my watch and run back home getting into the shower and as I step out, there he is running his perverted eyes up and down my body, before having that smirk on his face. Some how I finally make it to the hospital and it turns out to be my day off, and they don't want me there at all. And here I am, talking to you"

"That's great and all hey why don't you stay here till 11:30 cause I have to go do something else instead."

"eh its not like I can do anything better…."

**--Mean while back at the apartment.—**

"uchiha-san, why did mama leave all pink faced" akiri asked, sasuke just smirked cause he know why.

"it's...an adult thing akiri…what are you doing?" he said noticing the cards that akiri was playing with. Would turn blank when they felt her hand

"mother finally taught me the secrets of the sprits…want to try it?"

"Hh"

"kay just let me get ready" she then. Cleared the coffee table and started drawing on it with chalk a circle, and scribbled weird signs on it. mumbling something under her breath as she started shuffling the cards (like black jack dealer, does people kick ass). After she seemed sure. she placed each 10 cards in the circle going 1-2-4-2-1.

"okay uchiha-san, please touch the sun card". He was about to say there was no sun card when he notice the 1 card nearest him. As soon as his fingers touched it, red chakra surrounded the circle. And the sigh that akiri had written lit up and disappeared along with the circle. leaving only the card, which all held the sigh of the sun on them.

"okay let's see what mother has in store for you." She said flipping the first card. And it reviled alone black wolf, bright green eyes, and no moon behind him.

"menare…menare is your spirit guardian…be carefull uchiha-san danger lurk in all the corner you would least expect." She said turning over the 2 and 4's which reveled different animals under different times of the day, or what seemed as elements.

"….i will affect your life, BIG time" she said after flipping the other 2 reviling a black leopard with two bells tide around its tail. The moon and sun wore in the black and the other card was the four elements together. She then flipped over the last card, a beautiful women was shown. She was dressed with a beautiful gown that became one with the water that surround her. in her reflection, was seen a white lioness that just stared at full moon above her.

"what... what is it" sasuke said looking at the shocked face on akiri's face.

"mother….she wants your soul mate to be the one that's protected by the water spirit her self…..someone's here." She said swiping the cards which instantly turn blank. When sasuke heard someone knock on the door.

"damn how do you do that?" he then opened the door to see neji and tenten. Tenten was just smiling at him and neji had a cold stare, he was ready to slam the door but those two had already gotten in.

"hey akiri are you ready for today.:" neji asked

"Wait what do you mean today, akiri's coming with me, ino and hanabi…yah I know I used incorrect grammar so shuddup" tenten said. Looking at neji and sasuke who where ready to correct her at that instance.

"no, she's coming with me and the guys; we wore going to rent games and stuff."

"Akiri is a chick not a guy a chick. You two go and have your boys' day out; akiri has to learn to be a girl."

"And turn into another sasuke fangirl."

"eh!?"

"aren't I to young for that…plus as dense as my mama" akiri said.

"lets just hope you stay that way…and that no bastred tries anything either…come on sasuke," neji said as they left them two there.

"stupid neji he didn't even notice my new earrings" tenten said to akiri

"excuse me did you say something"

"lets go" tenten said dragging akiri out. No one was aware about the events that wore about to happened.

* * *

**(mari's note**)

Mari- yah so heres the other part. Much more sasuhina stuff will happened as akiri learns her places as daughter of yai.

Yai- when will I show up

Mahjike- in flashbacks, and other stuff….mari give me a cookie.

Mari-….look a flying monkey

Mahjike-where (sneakes off)


	4. deft!

mari- hey sorry its late lots of stuff as been happening, long story short writers block , heres the newest addition hope you enjoy it...mahjike

mahjike- i'm sorry for being a butt head

mari- and !?

mahjike- mari does not own and never will Naruto, and will not be held responsible of any damage that may occure to the reader, laws and restirction apply see fine print for detail...can i go home now

mari- i wish

* * *

Hinata stood near the river in the training area, slowly panting, tears fell form her eyes. She hated this, she hated living this lie. But she had little choose, no one could know that truth no one. akiri fate depend on it, and a part of hers as well. No for the moment she had to continue living this lie, this under cover life, she was the WEAK, USLESS, ex- hyuuga heiress that lost her place in her family the moment she was "kidnapped" and "violated", whose current mission was to watch the uchiha only cause she wasn't as blind as the rest of the girls in this town. All was "normally" in that little fake life, but until how long. 

//its still not dawn yet..I should practice THAT before anything else happens. //

---**On the other side of town--**

Little akiri stared at the door she was about to do the impossible, the unbelievable. In her book any way. Her mission was simple. Neji was pissed at sasuke, she being neji's "nieces" was "forced" into helping him. All she had to do was sneak into sasuke room (which she had done before), snobing around his stuff (not hard in her book), all while he was still in the room sleeping and to be able to leave before he noticed. But the smarted ass had put booby traps all around that room.

"…suirin lets go" she slowly opened the door to the room all seemed normal until a bucket of black paint was heading down toward her. She then did a hand sign

"kisiresu" and the paint fell on top of her. Looking over to see sasuke sound asleep.

"Alright that's one down. mother know how many are left" akiri said beginning the hunt. 25 min and maybe 75 booby traps going off in her face later. Sasuke still hadn't woken up. Akiri was about to continue when she heard the door slam. The only thing that ran in her mind was, "run before I regret it".

"What the hell happened here!!!" Hinata shouted as she notice the black paint coming out of Sasuke's room.

She opened the door. To see all of sasuke stuff on the floor with a bunch of kunai stuck on all sides of the walls. And more paint and flour on the floor. She heard a grunt and saw that sasuke was waking up…and shirt less again. Hinata felt her cheeks slow getting heated she. And she knew why, how was it that a women that ran away at 14, befriend as god thus learning a secret art that only the ancients knew, and had been able to kill some of the strongest fighter in the world was able to blush over a simple matter.

**--sasuke pov—**

He had just woken up there was a weird buzzing sound in his ears that wouldn't go way. Then noticing the kunai that barley missed him on the wall. Looking up he saw that the rest of his room was a mess as well and that a little intruder had enter. Her face was covered by her long hair that fell off her shoulder, with her head tilted so that her bangs could cover her eyes. She was picking up some of the stuff that had fallen. Her lips wore moving but nothing came out.

"What the fuck are you doing here." He yelled. And the girl just stared at him. Her lips wore moving again. But no sound was coming out. "I said what are you doing here, if your going to open your mouth speak" the girl just stared at him. And her mouth open again it was wider. But still no sound. " I said speak or get out". The girl just started and got out. He soon started cleaning his room.

**- -- hinata's pov---**

How dare, he that asshole. First of all why the hell does he start yelling. And why wasn't sasuke able to hear her. As she entered the kitchen she noticed the little black foot prints.

"Akiri" she growled under her breath as she started cleaning. While little mud covered akiri entered the room.

"Hey mama…wassup" she said as stay hidden behind the screen door.

"Just go and take a shower, I have to deal with sasuke.… wait akiri did you use tha-" be fore she could finish akiri was already gone. Hinata sighed and started cleaning up the mess that akiri made.

-** - - - normal pov----**

Sasuke had some how sneaked out of the house with out being heard..Or so he thought, all was normal until a huge rock hit his head. Which did actually hit him. He laid on the ground astonish how was it that he wasn't able to notice it heading in his direction. He then looked up to see a blond idiot angrily moving his mouth. Inner sasuke held a shocked face for he didn't even sence Naruto arrive.

"Sasuke…sasuke I'm talking to you ,god damn it answer me" Naruto shouted to sasuke who said nothing.

//wait…his mouth movie but yet I hear nothing…oh my god am I deft noooo //sasuke thought as his physical expression went from nothing to 'oh my god wtf '

"nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" filled the air so that every one could hear.

---mean while---

Hinata was searching every where for sasuke, why cause akiri had performed and jutsu that the other weren't supposed to know about.

//akiri out of all the thing you had to use on him, why was it that. now I have to find him….why can't I just be left alone in peace// she said as she reached. The training ground

"Sasuke calm down I bet its not serious" she heard some one say. She made her way toward where naruto's voice was heard. And there they wore, sasuke was in a fetal possession and naruto just stared at him.

"Oh hey Hinata…sasuke can't hear for some reason…you know why"

"…yes he caught something its called akirineedtolearnwhentostopioses…It's very contages unless treated right away..Now let me do my job" she said taking out a note book

//sasuke you will fall gravely ill if you don't treat this..illness you have quickly, so what your going to do is drink this tea or you will become a women//

she then hand him that paper and took out a thermo.

" userisik" she whispered before handing it to sasuke. He started at it before he drank it .

"…sasuke can you hear us now" Naruto yelled. And sasuke just punched him.

"God you don't need to yell..Why was it that I couldn't…hey leave that dreak alone" sasuke said as he saw Hinata poked Naruto with a stick

"..Hey you knocked him out cold,"

"Well he disserved that..Why couldn't I hear.."

"…casue you came down with something that's transmitted if you eat to much of the eastern style cooking without being used to it."

//_liar_

Shuddup I'm not going to tell him akiri did a jujitsu on him that can only be learn at a certain level..We'd be screwed

_Fine not like I care_//

"…spar with me"

"eh!?"

"I'm bored and that dope out cold so spar with me, its not like you have anything else to do." Hinata thought about what he had said it was all true akiri had disappeared and she was playing hooky today from work, so why not spar with him.

"Okay but I'm warning you …I might not be the best person to help you"

//_liar_

…shuuddup//

They both got into there fighting stances, Hinata was in her gentle fist and sasuke held his kunai, and with in a second sasuke was heading straight at her. But she disapper, a sharp pain was felt in his arm as all chakra stopped reaching it. But he wasn't going to let her get away. Nope he threw a kunai that was heading straight for her. Only one problem which her?

A loud scream filled the air . And out of a tree fell an injured akiri. With a kunai stick to her arm.

"Mama it hurts," she said all teary eyed. Sasuke's face stayed cold, while his inner face shock in disbelief. How stupid could this little girl be. Hinata showed up behind her in a second. Just shaking her head.

"God damn it akiri how many times have I told you not to come to the training ground, alone. And totally sneak attack people. I hope you learned you lesson with this."

But akiri stood there crying as blood drip from her arm. Hinata knew that if she didn't stop the blood soon, akiri would die. Which she was not going to let happened. So she took out some herbs that wore hidden in the inner pocket of her jacket, and some bandage."

"You carry herbs in you jacket?"

"You've ever raised a 4 yr old who happened to have a tendency for bad luck, you'd carry herbs and bandages too…"

He then noticed the blue chakra that formed around her palms that ran thur akiri's cut.

"there…you're now grounded from training or anything that has to do with weapons and hurting things…that includes afternoon over at Shikamaru house, and no more books any books I see don't care who they belong to will be burned. Until you've proved that you can follow directions."

Akiri seemed in more pain then when she fell off the tree. He couldn't help to think she looked so cute that he wanted to hug her but obiesly he didn't. Instead he smacked her on the head.

"Ow, what was that for." she said still crying

"For forgetting what I told you. You got to comfortable in your place that you forgot to be ready in case something like this hits. And hasn't your mother told you not to come alone, you should never be alone in case this happened." he said shacking his head.

Hinata notice this and a small curve formed on her mouth. Sasuke was able to see this from the corner of his eye, but said nothing. Since akiri still hadn't stopped crying.

"…..shuddup already" he yelled at her.

Akiri stopped for a second but if anyone knows how kids are then they know that akiri would start crying again and louder. And sasuke looked like he was ready to punch her. But something stopped him. A tiny sound that resembled a cry. He turned to see Hinata on her knees trying to hold her laughter. But tears wore coming out and akiri still hadn't stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, come here akiri." She said and akiri walked towards her. She then started hugging her. Rocking her silently as a soft sound left her mouth. It sounded almost and angelic.

"nena, nena

Tuerno ,dueno,

luna

Nena, nena

Tometlah, Cometenan

Luna"

Sasuke just stared at her as akiri slept in her arms. The word wore strange to him but they had some how calmed his inner soul.

//mama…..wtf…what am I thinking….god they look so cute//

"Umm sasuke...Can you help me up" he heard Hinata say. She started blushing out of embracement. It sucked since her legs had fallen asleep and she couldn't get up. Sasuke just took akiri. He felt weird as the little girl started to hug him. He left almost needed. They both wore smiling softly as the stared at their little demon.

But in the distance a very pissed pink hair fangirl watched their every move

//how is it possible why does sasuke want to be with them when he could have me…plus how could Hinata betray me like that sure I'd occasionally flirt with Naruto in front of her, and made her feel ugly but still she knew that I wanted him…I can't believe her…this my dear friend means war.//

---in the apartment—

Akiri slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry but she felt like she was being carried

"papa" she said before falling asleep again. Sasuke just stared at her before letting her fall asleep again. All was perfect, that was until en unwanted guest showed up.

"ane-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hanabi yelled as she kicked open the door. Sasuke instantly activated his shiringan, while akiri just clutched to his shirt even more.

"Guess what ane-chan….don't I'll tell you on the way" and just like that Hanabi stole Hinata.

"….:"

//great now I have to fix a door//

----It was the afternoon almost dusk---

Akiri was reading her books as she waited for Hinata to return, sasuke had been there for a while before disappearing as well. And then the unexpected happened.

"akiri-chan…you want to see how pretty your mama looks" Ino said as she came out of the hall she was wearing her clubbing clothes, that last time akiri had seen her in these was when Hinata brought her home while she was incredibly drunk. Scared of what might come she shock her head

"…well to bad, Hanabi bring her out" and then Hinata came out she was wearing a short jean skirt, with a black top that covered her neck she had light make up making her lips and cheeks redder. And since she looked incredibly uncomfortable, she refused to take her jacket off. Before either of them could protest. Ino had already left with Hinata to the opening of the new club downtown.

"…aren't you going?" akiri said.

"No…I'm not old enough plus someone had to watch you…here you go" Hanabi said giving her a book, smiling wickedly to her self.

----meanwhile—

Sasuke had spent the rest of his time training he need to train, to get stronger, or else how would he expect to beat HIM…he was in the middle of his meditation till.

"Sasuke ….sasuke god your so boring, " Naruto said throwing a rock at him, which missed by a lot.

"phh"

"…fine if your going to be all weird and growly pants I don't care, but your not going back on your word are you. You said you'd go with me to the opening at the new club down town. "

flash back-----

"hey sasuke there's a new club that s going to open, naturally you wouldn't come but if you do I can talk with old tsunade and get you out of the village so what do you say. Eh, eh , eh, EH !!!!!!!!!!!!!"

end------

"….. So did you get me out of the village "

"I'll tell you if you go "

Sasuke started growling, but he knew that Naruto was true to his word…and he'd never leave this village other wise

"fine, whatever."

And thus everyone was moving toward the club , and when I say everyone I mean all the single shinobi's between the ages of 18-28. (except maybe every one that Hinata knew ).The music was loud and the drinks wore hot if someone had chosen to attack , they probubly would have won. Every one was wearing a sun, moon , or star mask.

Ino had completely lost it, and Tenten was on the verge of losing it. Hinata just sat in a booth waiting for the perfect moment to leave, or to get close to Naruto. Which ever came first.

She got tired of waiting and activated her byakagan. It was annoying trying to look thur the moon mask she had on but she knew her eyes would never lie. Nothing could have prepared her for this pain, even if in the end it didn't surprised her, she wanted him to her and hers only. He had never truly shown her that he might be interested. But she wanted to believe, that there was a reason why she had returned to this place, she wanted him to want her.

But how could he want her. After all, only the whole world knew he had always wanted Sakura. Maybe that's why Hinata befriend Sakura in the first place. When she thought about it, she had never truly liked Sakura, she admired her, was envy's of her, but never more then a person walking in front of her.

But what was done was done, right now Naruto was in a lip lock with Sakura and Hinata just wanted to disappear. Seeing there was no reason to stay, she started moving towards the door.

When some one throwing her in a closet along with someone else. She couldn't see who it was or who was with her. all she knew it was the famous 'seven minute of heaven'. its was a room filled with red velvet lining thur the whole room. And it had an automatic lock that would only open seven minutes after it had chosen. And there was no way in hell someone could get hurt in here.

Staying in the corner She had landed sitting up to look at the person who was now pounding on the door trying to open it. He seemed around the same height as Naruto. He wore a black top and jeans, his face was covered by a sun mask. God he was good looking, but Hinata couldn't, wouldn't, plus didn't feel like hitting on a guy right now. Instead she waited for him to notice her which took 4 min.

" oh god great just what I needed…your not going to go omg on me" he said doing the pretty boy hair flip thing. Hinata just couldn't believe how full of himself this guy was. God for a second she thought she might start PMSing.

"this isn't my idea of a picnic either, so just sit down and last how many min. we have left here." She said with a hit of anger ringing in her voice.

"so someone else that's sober, who knew" he said as a smudged smirked appeared on his lips. God she wanted to kill him and she would have if it wasn't for the fact the door opened. Hinata was out before the guy was able to reach to her quickness.

----------------

Sasuke just got out off that hell place as soon as he could. The music sucked (to his taste) every one else was gone, he wasn't even sure why Naruto and taken him to that place, when in the end he would become the third wheel

In a naruxsaku moment. To then get stuck in a room with some chick. He didn't know why but she reminded him of some one he just could put his figure on who it was.

He soon arrived home, Hanabi was playing poker with akiri , and losing really badly.

//wait why's that she-wolf here…where's shy chick//

"Hanabi I'm here you can go home now" a voice said behind him. He turned to see a sweating Hinata. Her hair was all messed up. Her jacket was unzipped and in her hand was a bag. There was something on her lips that made them look glossier or something.

"ane-chan…your back how was---" Hanabi said looking extremely confused.

"the training, good…umm sasuke if you don't mind me taking a shower first, kay thanks. Hanabi you where a great help bye." She practically thur Hanabi out. Before grabbing akiri and running into the bathroom. The smell of alcohol and weird spice linger thur out the house.

'Why was Hanabi here? Why would Hinata be training at this time, and why did she seem uneasy?' these questions lingered in Sasuke's mind for a while. Before looking at the ground and noticing a moon mask on the floor. He headed no true interest with it and thur it behind him along the sun mask he had wore.

For some one who was good with puzzles he sucked at deciphering the easiest. Some how the moon and the sun had ended being one.

* * *

mari's notes 

mari- there you go yah i know the whole moon and sun thing is used way to much but it was all i could thing of. anyway. i hoped you enjoyed and stuff on and the world that hinata spoke to akiri , along with the jutsu have no meaning to me what so ever..if there is and your not happy with me tell me...

mahjike- and she 16 now

mari-...i hate you

mahjike don't you all...oh yah sorry for all the occness


	5. cant think of title to tired

mari- so heres chapater 5 i think .

**mysterygur113 : **I'm alittle confused?

mari- i'm sorry for making it a little bit un clear, just to tell you know this one while tell a part of what happened but in the next chapater i'' inclued every detail.

mahjike- you should really be asleep you have a paradie to march in tomorrow.

mari- shuddup i know, akiri

akiri- mari does not own naruto enjoy

* * *

The sound of running water ran thur Hinata's ears, along with the smell of raspberry's. It had been a while since she had smelt that. Then a giggle was heard. Instantly Hinata opened her eyes and saw nothing. She was there in the training grounds all alone mediating under a tree, no where near water and no one with in miles of her. Disappointment laid in her eyes as well as grief. Just another cruel trick that memories played on her. She needed to smash something, she needed to be ready for what was happening for the future, she needed to be ready. Standing up she head for her dummy, she started to concentrate, but the giggles continued in her head.

Closing her eyes trying to concentrate but then a girl identical to akiri only with the fact she was much more developed, her hair was longer that turned purple at the tips, and she was Hinata true first best friend ever.

"_hina-chan how do you expect to do anything if you lay there, come on we have to get stronger, remember you have to live to your true power if Ilene is to be your guardian, plus what life has in store for you…lets just say we should be working on making you stronger " _

The girl smiled at her and then fades into the darkness she had appeared form

Tears fell from her, filling her heart with desperation

"Yai" left Hinata's silk lips and then a blue light surround her and what seemed as a white lioness appeared for half a second before disappearing. The dummy in front of her now laid in ruins. She long with the ground wore now drenched and the bandage the was wrapped around her left hand was now gone , exposing a simple patter of a bracelet like thing was inscribed around her wrist in an electrifying blue .it looked like a bracelet of water was inscribed in her skin

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She heard some one say. God she already knew who it belonged to and all she could think about was, that she need to be hidden, like now, she really didn't want to face naruto after that weird night.

"Saku….that's strange, I thought I sensed someone here…..guess it was just my imagination, oh well." Naruto said as he stared at the empty wet training ground. Never noticing the white lioness that was staring at him thur a puddle. After he took off, Hinata emerges from the same puddle the white lioness was.

//wow…he really couldn't sense me….what an easy target// she thought as she head back towards the apartment.

-------

Sasuke sat on the kitchen table, in some blue boxers with white hearts on them. Glaring at the 4 year old in front of him, who was holding a poker face.

"I raise all 35 cookies and two of those books you love reading" Sasuke said to akiri who seemed to be wondering about it.

"I meet it…show"

Sasuke then reviled the ace of hearts, ace of dimones (SP), and a joker. The other two cards are a 2 of clubs, and a 5 of spades. He smirks with a 'beat that look' in his eyes. Akiri reviles the jack, queen, king and ace of hearts plus a joker. Sasuke stood their dumbfound as akiri took all the cookies. That was the tenth game in a row he had lost to her.

" I want a rematch," he said coldly, really giving her the evil eye.

" but you don't have anymore cookies"

"can you lend my some."

" you would then own me a total of 15 books you like to burn, and three packets of mothers cookies….no I'm bored" she said taking her cookies and slips that showed how much he owned her in books, as she ran into her room.

Sasuke just sat there crossed arms, angry that he lost to a four year old but then again every one warned him. Never play against akiri in any card game, she will always win, ALWAYS. Soon a slam was heard, turning his head he say Hinata, walk in I was around 7 so she wasn't expecting to find a Sasuke wearing nothing but boxers in front of her.

" god will you put some clothes on" she yelled at him, turning away, walking into the kitchen as red as a tomato. You would think living with him for a month or so would allow her to get used to Sasuke weird habits but no, and he did this just to smite her, and she knew that right now he sat on the couch with a smug look on his face. But she couldn't deal with that right now, she was trying to think how long she actually planned to not see naruto or sakura.

Sasuke saw as Hinata walked back into the living room. She just stared at him before turning away in disgusted. That was one of those reaction he had to get accustomed to; he had learn that so many girls wanted him was not fun…most of the time. But to know that a girl really didn't want him, well he just couldn't believe it.

"sasa-chan come on I want those books right now. " akiri said pulling Sasuke off the couch,

"akiri I really don't want to"

" I'll play with you when we get back" she said serious, and he knew he'd get his rematch.

"fine just let me change" he said as Hinata's eyes followed him into the room.

"akiri-chan…don't trust him to much"

"mama don't worry he wont do any thing.. it should be you whose much more trustworthy" she heard her child say , as she followed Sasuke out.

--------

He had never seen anyone get so excited over a bunch of books, it was like watching his fangirls attack him, in another person's point of view. He let her roam around, as he headed for the dark part of the school. There wore many books on lost civilizations, and bloodlines. Then something caught his eye '_children of Yaizuri' _

// where did I hear that name before// he thought to himself as he opened the book, it was the story of how the element become on being the goddess of life and death, and after her birth all the other gods and demons were born. They wore all her offspring. And she would live until the true giver of life said no more the spirits that surround the plane. And how her death would be the death of them all unless she left a successor.

" _yaizuri has been know to join our world when giving birth to the next elements, ' darkness, light, fire, water, earth, plants, wind, Gravity, and her successor the carrier of death and life. Her children live her of their first life learning every thing they can that will allow them to judge their rule with there elements._

_Those who have been know to actually follow her have been given a gift, and art that only the ancient ones knew to possess. It is said that yaizuri sends them a spirit companion on to guard them against all harm. The way these individual are identified is by the simple bracelet pattern that has formed around their left wrist, normally it's the color of the elemental spirit that guides them. The main sprits are yaya, nedary, menare, ilene, kenta, jasutlan, uremo, tarema, and suiren. _

_Yaizuri's children are disguitish beyond others, they have silver hair that turns purple at the tips as they reach maturity, their eyes have been said to be the color of golden sun and on their moon the spirit that guilds them has been said to show…"_

This is bunches of bull crap I can't believe someone might actually believe this, that we have a true mother waiting to meet us at the end. We only have one life no after death, no nothing this is bull. //

Sasuke thought returning the book to its original place, and going to hurry akiri to hurry so that they could return to the house. He head to the front where she and the clerk wore in a serious staring contest.

" akiri lets go", he said picking her up and walking out.

"ha you lost kid better luck next time" the clerk shouted not noticing that they left without even paying for the books.

"oh you just wait, I'll get you," akiri whispered glaring at the shop. And soon both their stomachs started growling

"……"

"……sasa-chan, I'm hungry"

"….."

"sasa-chan where are we going….yeah ramen" akiri said as sasuke took them into the shop

(mari- I just notice that I made sasuke into that weird fatherly figure, I find it great when you read/ see a single dad raising a daughter it's the cutest thing ever….yah)

He placed akiri next to him and soon order. Every thing was going peaceful that was until some girls who somehow where able to pass thur his defensive barrier.

"do you mind if we sit here" they said as they took a seat next to sasuke. Akiri was too happy to even notice them sasuke did every thing in him to ignore them but that was too hard when they started talking of something he really didn't expect to hear.

"so this is the infamous devil-child, how cute.

Poor hyuuga, I mean after all that happened to her, to still watch the child of the man who ruined her life.

I know, we had all heard the rumors that the hyuuga's wanted to get rid of her, but for her to had been kidnapped an abused, to later return with this basteredis child.

Scary how death followed them when they return

I know you could almost feel it take you, what a scary time but you weren't here for that sasuke-kun wore you" they said slowly closing in on him.

"sasa-chan I'm sleepy " akiri said rubbing her eye. He knew she was faking it, akiri would sleep like an owl, for a couple of hour and then be fine for a day. He knew that if they stayed there any long on of those two girls might lose there eye. Not that he would have minded of course but still something about what they said didn't seem right to him.

He picked up akiri and headed out. She instantly fell asleep in his arms as almost as she wanted to forget something. Soon as he entered the apartment he saw hinata sitting on the table studying , she was wearing a tank top and some shorts. He had seen her various times with far less clothing, but it seized to amazed him how, perfectly soft her skin looked, irresistible and almost begging him to cuddle with it. Wait was the great uchiha being turned on by a girl who was certainly weaker then him, no way in hell was he going to let that happened. No he instantly took akiri to her room and headed for the training field.

All was quite, he was happily training, that was until a certain white hair dude decided to ruin his fun.

"ello sasuke"

"what do you want kakashi" he said not to happy.

"nothing I just left like dropping by, so how's every thing going with that little demon you live with."

"its fine why do you ask "

"no reason, you just seem different."

"like form six years."

"no from when you first arrived… I think that , akiri and hinata have had an impact on you" sasuke just stared at him like your kidding right.

"don't give me that look, like you haven't notice that you've become nicer towards them too and a little bit over protective."

"…. Yah I did almost bit sakura the other day when she was talking bad about akiri…..hey I have a question, how was it that hinata, got akiri. She doesn't seem like the type of girl who . you know."

"I hope not that's why tsunade asked her to watch you. You never heard did you"

"heard what?"

" well according to what the Kurenai, she was kidnapped four years ago , a week before she was supposed to leave for a trip to the village of the rocks. She didn't return until two years ago. Akiri was in her arms and they wore both covered in blood. Back then, akiri wasn't the girl you now know she had this looked that made you feel that death was just around the corner. And for a couple of months death did come and it sweep the town like a plague and then one day it stopped. Thus where we are now."

"that was very helpful…I'm going to go now" sasuke said coldly. Like that had taken a great time out of his life. And just like that he returned home.

------later that night in sasuke's dream---

"_Are you ready little brother" a familiar voice sank into the deeps of his heart. _

"_itachi…..prepare to ahhhhh" a blind little started to blind him_

"_he who rules your heart with hatred…is he really your enemy , child or you worth of him" a soft voice called out to him he knew in an instant it was a female but something seemed different about her. And soon he felt his whole body set on fire, in instances fire that seemed to burn everything. He could see the fire that engulfed his dream._

"_boy, are you ready to handle such power, are you ready to give it all up for her, show me child show me that you're a man, and all this will be yours. Show me" a strong voice said to him that caused the inside of him to tremble. _

Sasuke woke up panting, that dream it had been different form anything he had, had in all his life since itachi left. He felt a sharp pain around his left wrist. Looking at it he swore he saw red flames wrap around it but blinking he saw nothing and went back to sleep .

------so later on the next day-----

Sasuke and hinata stood outside tsunade's office, both waiting. a jonin had told them that their presence was required. And now they waited.

" Tsunade will see you both now" shizune said to them as they walked in.

" ah uchiha, hyuuga I have a special mission for you , you too will be a married couple that will travel to the village of the mystics forest. Here's the scroll that gives all the details. Have fun"

"wait, you know I can't take akiri with me, and no one will be willing to watch"

"that's a lie and you know it for in truth there are at least four people who she will listen to, you. uchiha, neji and your sister. I already talked to the three of them and akiri will move in with hanabi until you return.

"but I cant i----" before she could make any form of protest tsunade kicked them out. And mission time began.

* * *

mari- i know the ending sucked but i cant think any more i;m tired and i just want to watch chariel and the chocolate factory 

mahjike- since mari's being a lazy ass you as the reader have this mission, chose what kind of mission tsunade sends them two, requirements. they have to go as a couple and it has to last for some what more then a month.

mari- and also since there hasn;t been enought sasuxhina, akiri will be taking a break for being in their life

akiri- what!?!?!?!?!

mahjike- don't worry you'll return in meanwhiles and stuff,

mari-i also want to thank al thoughs who review your the reasons i countiuen typing. cause i find it sad when people stop typing and you wish they might have finished. night i'm tired

mahjike-deadling for missions in a week to week and a half from when this shows up on fanfiction, bye


	6. attention!

To all my readers. My computer desided to die on me and my whole family so the only time I'll be able to up date is when I go to the computers in the library….forgive my computer, its all mahjuikes and my brothers fault…I think It will be running in about teo weeks so yah

XOXOXOXOXOXO me


	7. finally and ana zeke

mari-sorry its late and since none of you, helped me with the mission i did what we all do...read...so the idea cane to me thur reading summonor nin by the point, a really good story, so yah and here it was you've waited for

mahjike- mari does not own naruto

_//italice// thought_

_'italichs' flashbackes_

(...) my comments

* * *

hinata and Sasuke made there ways towards the mysict forest village there mission was simple Sasuke would become the personal guard of one of the well know clans in the village; Hinata would be the female accompanies of the main women, while in truth they wore looking for an ancient moon lily that would allow them to find the ancient scroll then being able to summon the demon of yai. Sound it easy enough well, the only way to find the flower was every other moon cycle. And only 5 people knew its location. They soon arrived the entrance. We're Sasuke showed them their "paper" leading them inside.

"okay were in now we have to head towards the zurin compound. How should we…" Sasuke them looked around to find Hinata being mauled by a huge crowd. He wasn't surprised to see when the little kids surround, but then the older boys along with older women, they all treated her like if they knew her. Sasuke coughed loudly a couple of times, before the crowd around her disappeared.

"so…it seems like you have already now this village" Sasuke said irritated

"not really, they confused me for some one else that ;s all" she said smiling softly at him. Normally he would have never noticed the message behind the smile but he knew she was hiding something.

"…so do you have any idea on how to get to the compound."

"umm sortive, but we better hurry according to the older women, they don't allow visitor after 5 pm" she said, he looked at his watch to notice that it was 4:15. For the next couple of minutes, people would come up to Hinata and start talking to her like they knew her personally. All this did was caused Sasuke to get averigated. He wanted to bit the people's heads off. Soon they reached the compound. When Sasuke notice the guards walk up to them.

"who are you two" one of the guards said to them.

"uchiha, I was summoned to be lord zeke's new body guard….this is my wife, and ana's new handmaiden" the guard just stared at Hinata. He almost held a shocked looked but then he turned towards Sasuke, gesturing him to follow him into the compound. People kept looking out all pointing and murmuring as they passed by. They soon reached the main house. Where they wore to wait for the head of the family. Sasuke just watched Hinata from the corner of his eye. He could see how tense her hand wore almost as if she wanted to run way. Soon the door opened and in came a man about the same age as Sasuke. he wore a blue kimono, his hair was fairly long and a brown color that hid his green eyes from them. After him came a girl same age as Hinata she wore a purple kimono that was fit for royalty. Her hair was a long nice silky blond that was tied in a bun decorated with many cherry blossoms. Her gazed turned towards Hinata though her expression stayed the same her eyes betrayed her with joy.

"hello you must be the guard from konoha. I'm Zeke Zurin, the head of this family. This here is my wife Ana, some where around here there's a little demon, he's our just in case you see him. You and I'm guessing your wife have been assigned wing of the main house no one will go there unless you wish too, or in case one of us want to go and hang out " he went on rambling stuff he smiled widely that reminded Sasuke of a sortain demon he left back home. He wanted to scream, to yell, but then from the corner of his eye he would see Hinata. Who was now smiling softly, but in her eyes could see pain.

" now well show you where you'll be staying, since you just arrived here. You will have the rest of the day to do as you pleased " his smile got devilish , until ana hit him with a fan. She got up and motioned for them to follow her. They followed her out into the garden where they soon reached a building that looked the sized of there apartment complex. She opened the door reviling a really big house ( don't feel like explaining imagined a cool normal sized house).

"this is will you be staying…uchiha, you wouldn't mind if I stole your wife for a second would you, its been such a long time since I've seen anyone so perfect as her" ana said

"hn" was all that Sasuke said, before ana ran out with Hinata. She took her to a room away from everyone's ears. She then turned towards Hinata with a devilish smile.

"Ahhhhh its really you, I can't believe its you I thought I'd never see you again." Ana said as she glomped Hinata

"its good to see you too, so how's life" Hinata said "hugging" ana.

"…..tarema" a wind surrounded them and soon a hawk sat on ana's shoulder. And white circled patter ran around her neck. Hinata smiled and soon a white lioness was next to her. "okay so, when did you get married, are you going to have kids soon, so tell me how good is he cuz-"

"ana..ANA!!! I'm not really married it's a mission to find yai's demon. That the mission we're on, except they call it life demon. That all, and if I did ever get married it would never be to him that selfish arr--"

"you totally like him…"

"what noo…nooooooooo trust me no"

"don't you remember me when I first met zeke, remember we almost killed each other that day."

"god how can I not remember, I was running away from home, leaving every thing I knew behind, when I ran into you and yai who was scowling at you for "attacking" villager."

"you wore so cute and defenseless back them, and the way you frozen when I almost killed you was the cutest thing ever, I was so happy when yai took you in as one of her appetence"

Hinata scoffed, cocking an eyebrow "yah right, you wanted to murder me at that instants"

"okay so I wasn't happy at first, but you real grow on people hina" ana said resting her shoulder on hinata's head. "tell me, what happened after I left hina…."

"yai….yai was soon to bear a child a year after you marriage, she had just given life and was now mortal…when we wore ambushed by those who want them dead, she was still to weak to fight them off, but

' _Hinata run, take that child with you, protect her with all you life take her and run….don't look back my time here is almost over any way, GOO!!!!" yai yelled she was sweating with blood still around her. Her eyes demand fifteen year old Hinata to run._

"I took her child and ran, ran with all I could. We lived like at until the child was two, some how I was taken back to my village. We've been living there for the last, two years." Hinata said ana just looked at her.

"why didn't you bring her with you"

"ha….she as witty and stubborn as her family, plus the less people the better, so you had a child.

"yah, a boy, exactly like his father the only thing that he has of me is my hair, and alliance to yai….you should go back, you "husbands" must be waiting for you."

"yah I bet he is lazy basterd really gets on my nerves."

"ah…love" ana muttered as Hinata left the room. She wanted to yell something at her but kept her month shut, as she walked back towards the place she and Sasuke wore staying at. The place seemed empty, god she was happy she was no where near. Walking into the kitchen she started preparing some food.

"why are all these people so closed to you" a voice whispered in her ear. She was about to strike when, some one grabbed both her wrist and was pinned to the ground, to look into two black eyes just staring at her. Hinata just stared with her eyes wide with shock by how close they wore. A slight curve formed in sasuke's lips, as he looked at the slight turning ever so red girl under him. He didn't know why but it always brought him joy when ever she started to loose her will to her fearful tactics. And just them she started coughing uncontrollably, and blood splatter allover him. he quickly got up from her, looking at all the blood that had fallen on his bare chest the worst thing was that he had already took a bath. His eyes then fell on to Hinata, blood was still leaving her porcelain lips that splatter on to the sink. She then turn him, her eyes wore in pain of all the coughing she was doing, but then slowly fell on to the floor spazzing out, which then turn to a very heavy sleep.

Mari's note- the idea of Hinata cough came to me as I typed this and started coughing as, cause I'm sick right now, but its not the god I want to die kind of sick. I also realized I like the word splatter and I don't like the words diamond or pearl, and a lot more.

Sasuke sighed pulling back his bangs and going into pretty boy pose, picking up the dead weight hyuuga , or so he thought, he laid her on the king sized canoe bed that was in the masters room. Wiping some of the blood her month and was leaving when he turn towards her, and saw a smirk on her lips. He's inner mind was in shock as he easily recalled the events and realized he had been tricked so that she didn't answer his question. While in truth always actually fate until the moment he dropped her in the bed, she had been awake since then, but Sasuke didn't know this. So he lunged at Hinata with full force, pinning her on to the bed

" you little slut, you thought you could easily—" he's face met hard cold palm.

"bitch, don't call me a slut" hinata yelled at him obviously insulting his manhood. Which all that cause what for him to run at her again, throwing punches at her. Which she kept dodging, as time passed they wore both equally matched but, neither of them wanted to show there true strength, for the sake of just ending this little duel, hinata activated her byakugan, that slowly started to eat her chakra way, and that still took time it wasn't until Sasuke activated his sharingan did hinata actually started to get sloppy. Sasuke ended up pinning her to the wall, holding her neck as her feet dangled from the ground. He smirked as he saw how in pain she was, but then he was sent back , by a round house kick hinata did, she fell to the ground gasping for air. Her vision was getting blurry the last thing she was able to see was Sasuke with a nosebleed coming at her with murderous eyes.

Sasuke watched as the hinata fell to the ground, blood covered part of her clothing, along with scratches and bruises, Sasuke then turned to his own body noticing that she had been able to hurt hum as well. He headed towards hinata and whispered in her ear. "not bad, but you still couldn't beat me" he then threw as blanket over her and fell asleep.

Back in the main house ana, had heard every word that was said by them, with being able to control sound waves and all. She smirked as she drank her tea quietly, 'yai, you just love messing with hina don't you'

Back in konoha

Hanabi stared at her father who was glaring at akiri who, held close the stuff cat Sasuke gave her while glaring back at Haishi. They had been like that since hanabi showed up with her an hour ago.

"hanabi why is this….thing inside my house"

"I'm not a thing I have a name, and manner unlike you…._sir_" she said coldly. Hanabi mentally nodded, akiri did introduce her self when she entre the manner…not like any gave a damn.

"you disrespectful little demon, now I see why my eldest daughter was dumped with you, though I see it might come from you father, whoever the bastered was.

"nope, I got it all from my mother"

'_and technically I don't have a father….'_

"hanabi you still haven't answered my question." Haishi yelled causing the walls to shake

"tsunade, is having me take care of akiri while, ane-chan's out on her mission."

"….why didn't you dump her with any other person or a daycare centre."

"ummm….I do not know why tsunade didn't do any of those things, plus I'm one of the four people that akiri actually listens to."

"who are the other three"

"ane-chan, uchiha, and nii-kun…."

"….fine but I don't want this child in my presence understand. "

"yes father" hanabi said grabbing akiri and walking out, akiri looked Haishi straight in the eyes and did the 'I'm watching you' thing. Only to get smacked by hanabi.

--------

The next day, back at the uchiha residents…sortive.

Hinata woke up it was three am. She felt the stings and pain of all the bruises and cuts she had. Slowly getting up, she walked towards the bathroom where she started cleaning a covering her wounds. She filled the water with herbs and salts that started to heal her wounds. Winching in pain she just stared at them moon, it was beautiful and full it remind her of so many things, most of a purity, no thing she was sure Sasuke didn't have, her left wrist was throbbing taking off her bandage around it. Soon a light blue tattoo was around it, she rubbed it soon, getting out of the tube and heading towards, the room where Sasuke was still sleeping in. she entered extremely quietly noticing that, he was still asleep. God only knew how stealthy she was, that she some how made it to the other side of the room, like a couple of feet away, from Sasuke. That she grabbed some pants, shirt and undergarments.

All was perfect some how she was completely save from the uchiha's morning wrath, well that was until a vase from out of no where showed up which she fell into, braking, before being able to reach, Sasuke was looming over her, with his sharingan activated, staring at her. Her eyes widen, for the simple fact of how she looked.

A towel was the only thing at was covering her, and it was a really short towel, and fact that all her clothing was now scarted around the room for him to see. Which he would have notice as well, if it wasn't for the fact at he was to busy noticing the tattoo on her left wrist, and most people would have mistaken him for a pervert, for the fact that her left hand was right above her breast.

Hinata was blushing loudly (if that's even possible); out of now where she kicked his ankles grabbed her clothes and locked her self in the bathroom. She stayed in there, until she finally got hungry and walked out. She walked out, and saw no one; sighing she took out a book and started reading, all was quiet and she was happy in the quiet until some one blew on the back of her neck, instinctively since last nights events she threw the person to the ground and pinned him with a shuriken, to see a little boy the same age as akiri staring at her. (that happened to me once; my mom almost chocked me before realizing it was me)

"I thought they said you wore a house wife, not a mercenary." The boy said looking at hinata with astonishment,

"I'm not, but after being 'married' to my husband you kind of have to learns some trick" hinata said as she got off the boy"…who are you any ways?"

"daisuke, so you're the one that's married to my dad's protector…how did that jack ass get such a pretty angel like you're self, wouldn't you rather marry me instead." Hinata stared at the boy chuckling.

"your cute…come on lets return you to your family I bet they're worried." She said shacking his hair, and heading out. The boy kept talking about how Sasuke was a jerk and hinata could totally get so one better. He made her feel better, as they entered the main house. Hinata stopped as she felt cold eyes stare at her, turning she was Sasuke just glaring at her. If she would have been back home she would have, looked away, but after how he humiliated her last night, she wasn't going to back down from a challenge. They stayed like that for a while in a glaring contest.

"I take it last night was not wasn't so pleasurable" a familiar voice said. But it wasn't till two face wore right up in there face's that they broke the gaze. Ana and zeke just smiled at them.

"for a couple, you guys look more like you want to kill each other, then I take the se-"

"SHUT IT ZEKE….dai's here" ana said smacking her husband. They stayed in awkward silence, until hinata's stomach started growling. She blushed furiously as every one started at her.

"you two return to your business, hinata come with lets feed you" ana said taking her with her.

"you know to have an angel like that for a wife you sure don't seem to happy" zeke said to Sasuke, who just glared at him. " god don't have to get so angry like now come on I have a meeting with the head of the town and after that…will just chill." Zeke said, to Sasuke.

He notice that all the people wore staring at him, not in the way he was used to, it was almost like if they wore thankful he was here. He didn't know if he liked this feeling or not, so he brushed it off. They entered soon the main building, making there way towards where the leader was. Sasuke followed him to so see some old geezer (like the old geezer in bleach that #1 dude). The man just stared at him before turning towards zeke.

"so this who, you choose to be you guard…he looks strong but…I want to have him tested." The man said his eyes wore closed the whole time. Sasuke showed no emotion, since he was still pissed at what happened last night, he didn't mind having to find.

"do you agree….what is your name sir."

"uchiha, and yes since there's nothing better to do" Sasuke said smirking following the man into the stadium, where he spent the next few hours kicking a bunch of guys asses.

After hinata had finished eating breakfast ana turned to her. "ey, hina….lets go have some fun I want to see how much you have improved." With out having to say anything else hinata nodded she had been dying to do this for the longest time.

"fine…but not here…lets go to where no mortal man, had ever gone to before" hinata said smiling sortive devilish. Ana nodded grabbing a bag that held weapons, as they headed towards a secret area that only they knew. Too be followed by a pair of eyes.

They made there way towards a training ground, walking towards a small pond, they both stared at the water, smiling they threw the weapons in side the pond. Ana threw in some pebble like things into the water and soon bubbles started forming all around that started to over follow the water.

" you ready ?" ana said holding hinata's hand. Hinata smiled as she and ana jumped into the water. And soon they came back out, to the one place hinata had dreamed about for so many years ( in all the flash backs she's always here). Ana then dropped off her kimono looking gorgeous, with back shorts and a fish net. She smirked and there battle began.

------three days later

Sasuke was walking next to zeke. As they soon reached the training ground. " the maids said they last saw them here…we'll never find them now, even if we do see them, we can't get to them" zeke said , Sasuke stared at zeke.

"what do you mean by that…"

"simple they have gone to the one place not even us the followers of yai can go. They wore able to learn the secret to enter. And we can only listen and hear." Zeke said smiling. And Sasuke just stared at him like are you crazy. But then he heard the sound of clashing kunai filled the air. It sound like it was almost next to him, but he could see no one. The sounds got louder as he reached the pond, he stared. At first he saw nothing but as he stared soon images began to form, and then in the moment of truth he fell back in disbelief .

For in the water he had seen, the one person he thought was weak, proving herself in a whole new leave.

"so I take it she never told you about her time here?" zeke said to Sasuke who just stared at him in a 'what are you talking about' look. " those two wore hand chosen by the great yaizuri to be one of her 8 guardians here on earth. Most of the time it one of her direct offspring, that are the guardians, but is yaizuri choose them being humans then they must be strong…did you know it was thanks to your wife that me and ana wore able to get married?"

Sasuke just stared at him weirdly, one he could not believe that hinata-chan was actually that strong, and too why was he telling him this.

"ana and I would have ripped out each others guts whenever we wore near each other, every one called it love we thought it was hatred….so one day when we wore about to get on into one of our normal 'I'm so much better then you' arguments, hinata-chan showed up out of one where and pushed us into an embrace…we wore about to kill her at that moment." Sasuke saw from the corner of his eye how zeke started to smile softly. But his eyes never left the water that was momentary shaking.

" she then changellged us too a fight, the terms wore simple, she won we went on a date with out killing each other, we won we wore able to publicly humiliate her in any form we found fitting…..imagine our surprised when she dropped the weights she wore and instantly annihilated us….your a lucky man to have such a wife Sasuke" zeke said to him, while Sasuke was trying to mesh it all in his brains ( I like the wore mesh as well)

//_how was it that the girl that fainted in my arms the other night, could have actually done that…did he say weight…was she wearing weights the other day//_

Soon giggles filled the air, Sasuke stared as from the water two goddess appeared, they wore soaked in sweat as their hair sticked to there face. There bodies wore every girls dream, prefect in every way. Sasuke immediately was left shocked as he stared into the eyes of the goddess before him. a pure lavender looking straight towards his soul. She wore short black shorts, with a black sports bra. In her arms was a baishi jacket, black pants and capris. And some weapons. There eyes wore locked and for the moment Sasuke couldn't look away, the angel before him was, that was until the make out noise that ana and zeke wore making drove them both insane.

"can you guys please get a room…please.." hinata said blushing, braking the gaze from Sasuke. Sasuke smirked cause he won the firkin staring contest (which I suck since I;m always smiling.)

"oh….right, we should go back before dai, brakes something again." Ana said leaving as the rest followed. Hinata and Sasuke linger in the back.

"how is it that they know you?" he hissed to her.

"secret, if you want to know, prove it to me that your strong." She said smirking at him. he really wasn't expecting that , not form the shy, respective normal hinata that he had lived with for the last couple of months.

" what do you mean strong, I beat the crap out of you yesterday."

"yah cause I was sick from soughing up blood..." she said then turning her head as she mumbles "…and I let you " which to Sasuke ears sounded like' and I like you' while ana heard ' and I love you' zeke was just humming while eating some dumplings.

Looking away from her Sasuke almost swore that his cheeks wore tingling. Ana , who was able to see, eh hear all of this thanks to tarema. She smiled wickedly to her self as they entered the compound. They all went there sepater ways. As hinata entered the house a kunai was sent towards her face, which she easily dodged.

"WHAT. Block kick. ARE. block more stuff. YOU .block again DOIN." Hinata said to Sasuke who kept charging at her. As she kept dodging, Sasuke kept getting even more serious.

--------back at the hyuuga compound---

"okay that's the last of it, akiri you'll be staying, in what used to be hinata's room." Hanabi said as they dropped the last box, in the room, suiren was happily sleeping on the bed, as akiri looked around.

"hanabi-sama, haishi-sama is demanding you presence in the study immediately." A person said leaving them.

"akiri-chan I have to go, I'll be back as soon as I can" she then kissed her on the fore head. And ran off. Akiri looked around the room ( too lazy to describe so have fun…)

"I wonder how mama and sasu-chan are right now suiren" akiri said as she took out the picture that the three of them took together on her birthday, she had to threat both of them with her mischief ways in order to get it. But she was still happy with it, if any one else looked at it they would have thought I as just your normal family, and to akiri that was what they wore a "normal" family.

"okay suiren lefts go check this place out." Akiri said as she started to stretch, suiren, just yawned and continued sleeping." Fine sleep head, I'll got check around." Akiri then jumped out the window and ran around, she soon headed towards a small garden. Akiri didn't know why but it reminded her of hinata. She just looked around it, and then she saw a familiar face.

"mama" akiri yelled as she hugged the women before her.

"who hello, little one" the person said back as she hugged her as well.

------back to hinata and Sasuke—

They wore in an even more serious battle then last time, hinata's weight wore off and Sasuke had his shirangan activated and taking notes. They wore about to hit another blow at each other when a gust off wind sent them to the other side of the wall and then pulled them together. but they had already blacked out by that moment. A flamish patter formed around sasuke's left wrist it was a red color. And they fell asleep…..in each others embrace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Intermission.

Mari-So I'm going to tell what I've been doing for the last god know how many week. I was sick for a couple of days it was hell. Then I went to see pirates 3 which is a really cool movie minus all the romance factors

Mahjike- not a big fan of romance are you

Mari- not in action movies..its to generic……after that me and my main dogs went to fanime, but the day before , me and aried got some naruto head bands

Mahjike- yes there those types of losers

Mari-…she got an itachi, one I got a kisame one. We also played the first naruto game, which was actually worth the ten dollars, and the next day we went to famine, I love cons the one place you can be a loser without feeling like a loser. And we got naruto plushies as well sigh she got an itachi, wanted a kisame, but kisame doesn't exist, so I got shikashake

Mahjike- loser…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata woke up the next morning, the smell of something intoxicating was next to her, and she really liked that smell. She then opened her eyes to stare into black ones. All through out the compound a scream was heard. Ana just smiled wickedly as every thing else seemed to be moving just as yai had planned.

(I'm going to cry cause I just erased every thing I wrote)

Sasuke and hinata, instantly went off in different ways. Hinata locked her self in the closet while Sasuke left for the training grounds. He needed to get stronger and he needed it now.

* * *

mari- i don't feel like carring for spelling i'm pissed at my computer and thats that, and i'll try to upload as soon as i can, but i won't promise any thing, since schools out in a week and

mahjike- mari's most likely to get grounded because of her grades

mari- sigh...yeha...thankes to all the review's i'll give you guys an extra treat later.


	8. akiris birthday

mari- heres my treat to all my reviewers i really wanted to write a festival piece but it didn't fit so enjoy this piece.

mahjiki-mari doesn't own naruto...but she does have naruto clash of the ninja 2

mari- and its fun...sigh

* * *

Akiri stood inside the room that hanabi had left her to stay while hinata and Sasuke wore away on there mission. Earlier she had go out to look around only to get throw back into the room. She paced slowly back an forth really bored. Until suirin dropped something, akiri then picked it up to see it was the picture that they had taken together, the day after her birthday. Soon the unrest akiri took the picture and sat on the bed with the cat Sasuke had given her. Remembering the events of the day before that lead to her picture.

_Akiri had woken to fined it to be the normal every day, that was until she walked infront of a mirror, she freaked noticing the cat ears and tail that seemed to have sprouted over the night. How was she going to hide this form Sasuke much less the rest of the village._

"_wait…today's my birthday…aww man….wait I can make them think I'm having a "I'm a kitty day" thank you shino for all the childrens psychology books." With that said. Akiri changed into her normal clothing which consisted of a neutral colored shorts. A navy blue shirt, and I white vest. She then grabbed a bell tying it around her neck, looking for a silver head band which she then cut whole in for the ears and head out. Sasuke just sat there drinking some tea while "studying" as he called it. The devilish thoughts in akiri's mind started turning. Slow and quietly she head towards the bookshelf. Where Sasuke kept all his weapons. Just as she was about to reach it, a low growl was heard._

"_don't even think about akiri, I already now how your little mind works, now get out here and eat something." She did Sasuke told her to. "what the hell are you wearing"_

"_umm….i'm a kitty today" she said nervously. Just as he was about to say hinata walked in. she stared at akiri…for a while._

"_akiri what the hell are you wearing" _

"_I'm a kitty today mama…did you just get out of your night shrift?" _

"_yah, tsunade is giving us a five hour rest period, then I have to go back and be there for another half hour, then ino's taking me out on another "we're single and need to find men" expeditions….sasuke can you stay home and watch akiri tonight" hinata finally said dealing with the fact that he was actually there. While making her self some food._

"_can't narutard's taking me in a "lets hang out" expedition. Love to help up can't" he said smirking that said even if I was free I wouldn't helped you..not even if you begged._

"_fine, I'll have hanabi watch her…again" hinata said going to the phone._

"_well this is fun, but I think I'll go to the training grounds, later" Sasuke then took off. As hinata entered, she looked really tired._

"_akiri, hanabi can't watch you today, but I guessed kakashi-sensei agreed to it, what ever his reason I'm not sure, where did Sasuke-can?"_

" _training grounds, mama you look really tired"_

"_hn…akiri can you please watch Sasuke, and make sure nothing bad happed while I take a nap."_

"_of course, mama…sleep tight" akiri said, as hinata wobbled towards the room. ( I did that once when I was sore for pe it sucked so bad). She then walked out towards the training grounds hoping to find something to do. When all of a sudden "ey akiri-chan" some one whispered into her ear. Poor little five year old, she scream and fell out of the tree she was in, only to look up and see kakashi._

"_kakashi-san…that was mean, so wassup" akiri said standing up looking at the white haired man infornt of her with his little orange book._

" _not much, cept the fact that I'm watching you tonight when both your parents go out."_

"_parents….. oh you mean mama and sasu-kun…sasu-kun's not my parent….." akiri stood there pondering over the fact of having Sasuke as her father. She admitted it she really like that idea. Why cause she like Sasuke and how, he didn't see her as an obstacle to get towards hinata'; which many guys did. They would despise akiri with every ounces of there being. And Sasuke was friken cool, sure he was consider the village traitor, but then she was the little hell child so it was all good._

"_kakashi, I want sasu-kun to be my dad, help me with it." Kakashi just stared at the little girl infornt to him, and chuckled, he had to admit the idea of Sasuke with hinata being together made him smile for the reason. Hinata was only with Sasuke because of the mission and more then that she really didn't seem to care about guy. Sasuke more then half the older people who weren't gay wore sure that he was gay. _

"_alright I'll help, nothing like messing with my students life…by the way happy birthday" kakashi said, giving akiri a purple book. _

"_oh my god, gimme" akiri then latched on to the book, so happy. " you realize, sasu-kun's going to hate you….how did you know it was my birthday. "_

"_you've been here for the last three years or so, don't you think I would have notice, how for some reason, your always a cat once every year, and on that day, you just seemed to be have immense chakra, flow out your body." kakashi said to the little girl infront of him. she just nodded._

"_now how are we going to get mama and sasu-kun together." akiri said reading the books while still paying attention to kakashi. Kakashi was smiling under his mask, as he and akiri stared forming a plan._

_-------_

_So after may like seven hours of thoughtfully planning, and getting every thing set. It was time to set it up in motion, tonight was the haku festival, hinata was forced to go with ino and Sasuke was forced to go with naruto, hanabi had a date. Weird not many thought that she would. It was now time to start the first phase of the plan. _

_Phase one – go to the fair, which for some odd reason, akiri had never gone to one before, weird right. Look around until they found Sasuke, just by vision, kakashi would leave to, and akiri would run to Sasuke saying that she was lost. As kakashi would look for hinata, who would go into crazy mother 'how dare you lose my child leaving kakashi with lots of bruises" mood ( its really funny if you think about). Then the three would find each other, there would be alots of crying and kissing and hugging, and just before hinata could get any more emotional. Akiri would shove them into a kiss, and kakashi would come out with the camera. Simple right, and so stuff actually blossomed, with the help of tsunade, since they convinced her to send both Sasuke and hinata on a "long term, lets send them for some stuff that 's in the mystic village" (yes it all part of there plan, all of it, even ana and zeke are in it ) . it was fool proof until they actually got to the fair. _

_Kakashi forgot about one simple fact. Akiri was your normal every day five year old child. A child that had never gone to a fair before. Within half in hour he had already lost akiri…FOR REAL. He could not believe it, at least with the plan he actually knew where she was now. Oh god if anything actually happened to her he could already imagine what hinata, neji, hanabi,gaara, kiba, shino etc. and maybe Sasuke would do to him. not good he had to find her and now. _

_So akiri just wonder around all happy like right. The sights, the smells, the voices everything was so magical in the eyes of the now five year old. Then some guy came up too her._

"_hey kid you want some candy" the guy said to her., akiri nodded as he hand her some._

"_thank you" she said eating it. Akiri knew there wore some bad people in the world, but she never got the " DO NOT EVER TALK TO STRANGERS" talk that we all did. So the guy told her he'd give him more candy, IF she went with him to get it and so she did, and lets just say. All around the festival a every scared kakashi was looking for her. _

_After many an hour of looking for her, kakashi gave up and looked for his killer. He found hinata, with ino, and sakura near a food stand._

"_umm….hinata-chan"_

"_oh hi kakashi-sensei, I didn't know you wore here…is akiri asleep"_

"_umm….no you see the thing is" kakashi then told her._

"_YOU WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?" hinata yelled causing every one to fear at the now angry hinata who was oozing out with "oh I'm going to hurt you once we find akiri or I'm going to hurt you IF we don't find her. So ino and sakura being the friends they wore decided to help. Hinata took off in one direction. As the other went in god know how many directions._

_Hinata swiftly walked thur the crowed looking for akiri, she didn't notice when she bumped into some one._

"_sorry" she taking off._

"_I wonder what's wrong with hinata-chan," naruto said as he was the one she ran into._

"_hey guys you haven't seen akiri-chan have you" ino said to naruto, Sasuke , kiba and shikashake._

"_ummm, no why" kiba asked_

"_long story short, kakashi-sensei was taking care of akiri-chan, and brought her here and lets just say….he lost her." She sighed. Sasuke didn't know why but he really felt like hurting kakashi right ._

"_well, we'll help, right guys" kiba said. To them, naruto agreed, and shikashake…really didn't give a damn. Sasuke had already disappear._

_Any way so akiri was having the time of her life, it turns out that the man she met was a believer of yai, so he was extremely kind to yai's human child. He ended up buying her dinner, at a really good place, and a bunch of fair toys, cause EVERY child loves fair toys. So right now he had taken the to her to the park, were she was swing on a swing and the guy was pushing her. ( I really wanted to write some thing bad like saying she was kidnapped or something bad happening, but I couldn't do it, I really couldn't do it. So I didn't and It was just one of those random, hey I'm not a completely evil stranger like every one thinks I am kind of moments) and for no reason what so ever the guy fell to the ground. _

_Akiri turned to see the guy in the "sleeping" and Sasuke standing over him with menacing eyes. "hey sasu-kun wassup" akiri said looking at him. _

"_you what the hell wore you doing with someone you don't know didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk much less go some place with strangers" _

"…_nope….why is that bad?"_

"_yes it's every bad. EVERY BAD, I can't believe hinata hasn't told you that….don't you read about stuff like this happening in books you read." Sasuke asked _

"_yah but in the end. They end up together and have se-"_

"_don't say it akiri-cha, you shouldn't know about that…no woman should know about that…on come on lets go you mothers probably worried about you." He said picking her up as they walked back towards the festival. _

_Hinata was friken out, she could find no trace of akiri. As it was getting darker later with every minute that passed, and she could almost feel her self go into a state of oh god I'm not going to make it. She had gone to the river to wait. Why cause the water calmed her, then she felt immense chakra behind her, turning she saw akiri in the arms of angel.(she's was crying and can't see clearly, let her see what she wants to, I'm not going to let my self get attacked by a fucken pissed mother when her childs missing, its scary) ._

_Hinata instantly ran towards them, and ended up glomping sasuke, just for the reason that he was holding akiri. She was crying and hugging her baby, saying stuff in a language that sasuke had never heard._

"…_.oh sasuke….how are you" she instantly got off him, with akiri in her arms. Sasuke just stared at her and grunted. None of them notice the smile crawling on akiri's lips. Well except kakashi, who was on a tree…with a camera. Faster then they could blink, akiri had gotten out of hinata's arms and pushed her towards sasuke. Running away as the sound of clicks wore heard then a poof. Hinata was on top of sasuke, her arms wore around his neck, as his arm wore around her waist pushing on towards him. he really didn't want to admit it but he loved the way her soft lips crushed his. The way her body felt on top of him. he liked it and before he could get more, hinata quickly got off him and ran, really REALLY fast._

_Back in the apartment, kakashi smiled at his little associate . smiled at the photos infront of them. The next day, hanabi yelled at mostly hinata for forgetting akiri birthday, but she still yelled at sasuke. In the end hanabi forced hinata and sasuke to take akiri on a picnic. Akiri was the only one who would actually admit that she enjoyed it. And that was how she got her picture._

Akiri then put down the picture and was about to leave when, the bed room window open.

"yo, wassup akiri-chan." She turned to face kakashi.

"its boring here when mama and sasu-kun aren't here so, why are you here?" akiri said sighing

"I just came to tell that phase two and three are a check"

"sweet on we only have " she started counting with her figures " eight more phases to go…I want to see them now"

"well too bad, now go I believe that hanabi's calling you."kakashi said leaving her there just smiling,

----meanwhile------

Sasuke was beating the crap out of dummy really far from hinata, cause of how they woke up. While hinata was on the other side of the compound cleaning to get her mind out of the things that had been happening. But it was useless some how they both ended up think about the night, akiri was lost at the festival.

the end for now,

* * *

mari- all the slateness is the flashback of that day...oh and i'm free from school now, and on saturday was itachi's and the TWINS birthday, yah for them

itachi-...you are a loser, and your crazy

mahjike-we know...

mari-also, i came up with all the phase, and there's alot, and some might be short so i;m giving you peoples the chose of either getting each phase or letting me be happy with a chapater. the chapaters might take longer though. also i really want to write a gaaraxhina story but for ever gaaraXhina i get like two SasuXhina fics. so tell me what you want me too write sasu/gaaraXhina, i wont hurt you, but the one to get the most votes will be the next on i start. night, oh and please review, it makes me happy when you people review/


End file.
